El virtuoso Regulus Black
by Graystone
Summary: Drabbles de cien palabras. Puede que a veces fuese un pecador, pero Regulus también tenía sus buenas virtudes.
1. Humildad

**Disclaimer: **nada del potterverso me pertenece

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

**Humildad**

―¿Quién sabe la respuesta? ¿Nadie? ¿Señor Black?

Por supuesto que la sabía, la sabía antes de que la profesora explicase todo el proceso, pero nunca he sido dado a destacar en algo, menos en las clases. Me atrevería a contestar, pero siento al resto de mis compañeros mirándome y no quiero que piensen mal de mí, o considerarme superior a ellos, porque no lo soy. No quiero méritos, no quiero reconocimientos, ni que me alaben, ni me aplaudan ni frases como "Diez puntos para Slytherin". No, no y mil veces no. Yo sólo quiero encajar, ser uno más. Eso es.


	2. Generosidad

**Generosidad**

Mi compañera se ha vuelto a olvidar un ingrediente de la poción. Se pone nerviosa. A mí no me importa darle de mis ingredientes, porque yo tengo demasiado precisamente de ese, así que le doy una buena cantidad. Me mira sorprendida, aun más porque es de Gryffindor y no concibe que un Slytherin lo esté ayudando. Tal vez se de la vuelta, recordando la enemistad que nos separa, pero simplemente sonríe y deja los ingredientes en la mesa. Parece aliviada.

―Me llamo Regulus Black. ¿Y tú?

―Dorcas. Me llamo Dorcas. Gracias por el ingrediente.

―No hay de que. Cuando quieras…


	3. Castidad

**Castidad**

¿Pero qué es lo que me pasa? Siento algo distinto hacia ella, algo más allá de la simple amistad. ¿Qué es?

―Lo que te pasa es que estás enamorado ―me dice Sirius.

¿Enamorad? Imposible. Además, yo no quiero entregarme a esos excesos. Madre siempre ha sido muy clara en ese tema, aunque Sirius siempre ha pasado de sus consejos. Yo no, porque me creo todo lo que madre dice acerca de la pureza, de que cuando llegue el momento, será mágico y jamás lo olvidaré. Y yo me lo creo, porque siempre he creído a madre. Por encima de todo.


	4. Caridad

**Caridad**

Sirius sube las escaleras corriendo. Ha tenido otra discusión con madre y padre y parece que esta vez va en serio. Al rato, cuando todos están durmiendo ya, he preparado una bandeja con algo de comida y la subo a la habitación de Sirius. Este está empacando una maleta.

―¿Te vas?

―Si. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Comida? ―asiento con la cabeza ―. Eres demasiado bueno conmigo, Reg, no deberías hacerlo o madre te castigará.

―¿A dónde vas?

―Me voy, Reg, pero nos veremos pronto. Por el bien de todos… he de irme. Sigue siendo tan bueno como lo eres ahora, ¿vale?


	5. Templanza

**Templanza**

Para el caso, era lo mismo que mantenerse virgen hasta el matrimonio. Siempre he procurado mantener a raya mis instintos, no dejarlos libres, hacerles saber que yo era el amo y ellos los que obedecían. Pero nadie, ni siquiera madre, dijo que eso fuese algo fácil. Hay tantas cosas en este mundo, tantas que pretenden llevarme por el mal camino… Para empezar, hay una que está tan cerca de mí que casi me cuesta respirar. Es tan bella, tan atrayente, pero no entiende que yo no soy así.

―Hola, Reg ―saluda ella, sensualmente

Merlín, ¿por qué todo es tan difícil?


	6. Paciencia

**Paciencia**

Aquello era arte, ¿vale? Era una actividad tan sutil, tan delicada, que el menor cambio, el menor movimiento podría alterarlo todo. Y por supuesto no era algo que se preparase enseguida, requería tiempo y, sobretodo, mucha paciencia. El arte de las pociones eran tan intrincado que muchos desistían a la primera. Pero yo no. A mi me apasionaban. Podría estar horas contemplando el caldero, preguntándome qué elementos hacían posible esa conjunción mágica. Y podría esperar a que se hiciese. Igual que espero para muchas cosas, para eso también puedo esperar. A fin de cuentas, la vida es una larga espera.


	7. Diligencia

**Diligencia**

Recordé entonces mis obligaciones y me levanté, abandonando la suave hierba fresca, la brisa en el aire, las cuales me atraían con sus cantos de sirena. Pero no. No. Lo que tenía que ir era derecho a la biblioteca para terminar esa infame tarea, para dejarlo todo atado y bien atado y estar bien conmigo mismo. Puede que cuando terminase ya fuese de noche y no pudiese volver a aquel paraíso, pero por lo menos sabré que he cumplido con mi deber y que al menos mañana o esta noche no tendré que hacer esa tarea. Así era mucho mejor.


End file.
